noragamifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ebisu
jest pozbawionym humoru - Bogiem Rybołówstwa i Handlu, będącym jednym z Siedmiu Bogów Fortuny. Wygląd Ma krótkie i idealnie zaczesane czarne włosy. Jego zielone oczy są najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą jego twarzy. Zawsze nosi czarny garnitur z białym podkoszulkiem, szarą kamizelką i niebieskim krawatem, czasem wraz z czarnym płaszczem i białymi rękawiczkami - które są jego boskimi orężami. Po reinkarnacji Ebisu wygląda, jak dziecko. Jego włosy są bardziej puszyste. Zamiast garnituru, młody Ebisu nosi kamizelkę, sweter, bluzkę białą z krótkim rękawem i czarne szorty. Osobowość Na początku Ebisu wydaje się być niemal pozbawiony emocji. Mówi zarezerwowanym, uprzejmym tonem. Jest także bardzo pragmatyczny i zaradny, ciągle dąży do osiągnięcia swoich celów. Chętny do ogromnych starań, takich jak: umieszczenie swojego zdrowia na poważne ryzyko, by zejść do podziemi po pędzle snów. Bywa głupim, ale naprawdę miłym bogiem. Osobowość obecnego wcielenia Ebisu, jako dziecko, pasuje do jego wieku, a także fakt, że niedawno został "urodzony", bez pamięci o swoich poprzednich wcieleniach. Jest bardzo nowoczesny, wesoły i przyjazny, a także dobrze wychowany jak jego poprzednicy. Ma ogromne przywiązanie do Yato. Ebisu nie rozumie żartów i bierze je dosłownie. Jako bóg handlu, Ebisu ma kilka cech, które powtarzają się we wszystkich jego wcieleniach. Ma umysł do biznesu i pieniędzy. Marzy o sukcesie gospodarczym kraju. Ebisu choruje na niezręczność, która jest na tyle poważna, że nie może nawet zawiązać sznurowadła bez pomocy boskiego orężu. Pomimo tego, że jest tak strasznie niezdarny, to ma zaskakujący talent do połowów, co jest związane z tym, iż jest bogiem rybołówstwa. Kocha bezdomne psy a to uczucie do nich, wywodzi się z faktu, iż on sam został porzucony przez matkę. Relacje Yato Dwa pierwsze spełnione: gdy Ebisu chce, aby Yato sprzedał mu Yukine, ponieważ był zainteresowany nim jak był Błogosławioną Regalią, które są niezwykle rzadkie. Yato powiedział: "dzielenie" Yukine, czyli chłopiec stał się bezpański. Mimo to Yukine odrzucił ofertę. Następnie spotkali się po raz kolejny, kiedy Nora powiedziała, że ojciec chciał, aby Yato zabrał Ebisu z podziemi. Yato był podejrzliwy, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego ojciec nie jest miły i musiał mieć jakieś alternatywne przyczyny chcąc zabrać Ebisu. Kiedy zszedł do podziemia spotkał Ebisu. Ebisu powiedział mu, że wierzy, iż Yato może być rodzajem Boga, który przynosi szczęście innym ludziom. Stwierdzając jednocześnie, jak to dobrze, że Yato ceni sobie życie, w przeciwieństwie do Ebisu, który nauczał, że nawet jeśli umarł to nie miało znaczenia, ponieważ reinkarnował się. W końcu Yato powiedział mu, że to ważne, by żył dla siebie, nawet jeśli jest reinkarnacją, straci obecnego siebie i się zmieni. To dało Ebisu chęć do życia. Yato postanowił ocalić Ebisu, ponieważ chciał, a nie dlatego, że jego ojciec mu kazał. Niestety, nawet jeśli udało się Yato ocalić Ebisu ze szponów Izanami, niebiosa zabiły Ebisu poprzez "karę boską". Podczas, gdy oni krótko spędzili razem swój czas, Ebisu (w poprzednim wcieleniu) miał wpływ na Yato, ponieważ był przekonany, że, Yato może zmienić i przynieść szczęście innym, a sam Ebisu wzrosła zrealizować swoje życie naprawdę liczyło, zwłaszcza jego aktualny indywidualny siebie. Kiedy jest ponownie reinkarnowany, Yato jest na pierwszy obaw nowej Ebisu i mówi mu, że odchodzi. Jednak później bierze Ebisu do Olive Ken, restauracji gdzie poprzedni Ebisu przychodził i mówi Ebisu, że jego poprzednik był genialnym i szczodrym Bogiem, który położył swoje życie na linii dla innych ludzi. Potem mówi, że on (Yato) nigdy nie ma nadziei i, że przeprasza za swoje czyny. Później Iwami, który powiedział reinkarnacji Ebisu życzenia swoich poprzednich wcieleń, które były zaangażowane poświęcając swoje życie, aby kontrolować Ayakashi i przynieść ludziom szczęście. Zmieniają się jego słowa poprzez wpływ Yato, aby powiedzieć Ebisu, że nie musi już poświęcać swojego cennego czasu na te rzeczy, łamiąc przekonania poprzedniego Ebisu, że ich życie było pozbawione sensu i pozwalają Ebisu iść do przodu. Obaj pozostają blisko siebie podczas całej serii, często spotykają się w dwóch, jak w rozdziale 52 i rozdziale 58 i chętnie widzą się nawzajem. Pomimo młodego wieku Ebisu, Yato zwierza się również z niektórych jego niepewności co do Ebisu, który z kolei daje mu rady, a także mówi mu, w rozdziale 52, że jego poprzednie wcielenie najprawdopodobniej nie żywiło urazę do Yato za jego śmierć, i że będzie lepiej. Iwami Iwami jest byłą prawą ręką Ebisu, który służył wielu poprzednim wcieleniom swojego pana. Wie najlepiej i wszystko o Ebisu. Iwami jest bardzo lojalny wobec swego pana i Ebisu bardzo mu ufa. Iwami uczy wcieleń Ebisu pragnień swoich przeszłych wcieleń, przy równoczesnej ochronie i opiece nad swoim panem. Martwi się o zdrowie pana. Ebisu stara się kontrolować ayakashi, co doprowadziło do jego śmierci i reinkarnacji wiele razy. Kiedy nowa reinkarnacja Ebisu jest zmuszona do wygnania Iwami, błaga Bishamonten, aby ukryła Iwami'ego. Iwami mówi Ebisu, że powinien żyć swoim życiem i nie powinien go nigdy poświęcać dla innych. Kunimi Kunimi jest lojalnym orężem Ebisu i działa jako jego ochroniarz oraz dozorca, często martwiąc się bardziej o niego. Boi się, że jego obecne wcielenie może się zgubić. Bishamonten Bishamonten próbowała go uratować od otrzymania boskiej kary, ale ostatecznie nie udało jej się. Bisha ma o nim dobrą opinię. Według niej jest dobrym człowiekiem i była zdruzgotana, kiedy umarł. Czuje się smutna, że nie mogła mu pomóc. Yato odkrywa, że jego "Ojciec" był w to zamieszany, gdyż chciał pozbyć się Ebisu, wybrał go jako kozła ofiarnego, by ukryć, że to tak naprawdę "Ojciec" jest tym, który kontrolował ayakashi. Iwami zostaje wygnany i zamieszkał z Bishamonten. Reinkarnacja Ebisu odwiedza Bishę, wydają się być w dobrych stosunkach, chociaż nazywa ją "perwersyjną", ze względu na wpływ, jaki ma na nią Yato. Ōkuninushi Jest jednym z siedmiu Bogów Fortuny. Był zaniepokojony, że Ebisu nie było na jednym z niebiańskich spotkań i, gdy usłyszał, że Ebisu starał się zostać magiem i chciał kontrolować demony, nalegał, by znaleźli na to dowód. Gdy to zrobili, upierał się, że będzie brać udział w poszukiwaniu. Niestety Miya - jedna ze świętych broni niebios odrzuciła ten pomysł. Okuninushi zaczął grozić, że znowu może rozpętać wojnę, z niebiosami. Ostatecznie Ebisu umarł i odrodził się. Okuninushi wydaje się pozostawać w dobrych stosunkach z Ebisu. Izanami Była jego matką, która porzuciła go dawno temu. Tendencja Ebisu do przygarniania bezpańskich oręży, czyli Nor, pochodzi z faktu, że on sam został porzucony, ale przez swoją matkę. Poszedł do podziemnego świata Izanami, by móc zdobyć pędzel snów. Kiedy Ebisu opuszcza ten świat, mówi, że cieszył się, iż mógł zobaczyć znowu matkę. Boskie Oręża * (巖弥) Iwami - prawa ręka Ebisu, który służył wielu poprzednim wcieleniom swojego pana. Obecnie żyje w ukryciu. * (邦弥) Kunimi / (邦器) Hoki - pomocnik Ebisu, jest poszukiwany przez Niebo, musi pozostać w ukryciu. * (筒弥) Tsutsumi / (筒器) Toki - Nora pod władaniem Ebisu. Przekształca się w broń. * (截弥) Tatsumi i (唱弥) Utami (zmarli) - przekształcają się w czarny płaszcz i parę białych rękawiczek. Zostali zabici przez strażników podziemia. * (高弥) Takami (zmarły) - Nora, która została stracona przez strażników Niebios, podczas ataku na siedzibę Ebisu. Ciekawostki * Został wybrany na najpopularniejszego boga w rozdziale 58. * W świecie Noragami akceptuje się najbardziej popularną historię pochodzenia Ebisu, która jest prawdziwa, podając wyjaśnienia co do niektórych faktów związanych z tym bogiem. * Ebisu oznajmił, że Izanami to "matka, która go opuściła", gdyż kiedy był mały myślał, że nie był akceptowany przez matkę. * Zawsze coś gubi i było to udowodnione w mandze, w rozdziale 52. * Jest niezdarny. * Jego ulubionym daniem jest stek z hamburgerem. en:Ebisu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Żyje